fairy_one_piece_tail_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
World Timeline
This is a World Timeline is a list of events based in the following events related to the series as they take place in the world of Fairy One Piece Tail, starting from the past and heading toward the present storyline. So far, most of this is theoretical based upon actual dates given in the series. Note, however, all dates on this page are either estimates or non-precise time units and therefore are subject to change as the story progresses on. ".''" :—About the world's timeline. 5000 years ago * he Tree of Knowledge was planted by the ancient Oharans. 4000 years ago * The Palace of Alubarna was built. 1100 years ago * The City of Gold, Shandora, is built and prospers. 1000 years ago *The earliest known sighting of the elephant island Zou is recorded. The Mink Tribe isolate themselves from the outside world on Zou. 900 years ago * The Void Century begins. * A great civilization dominates the planet from one corner to the next, and great weapons of mass destruction are built. In the same century, they also disappear under mysterious circumstances. The only traces left behind of their civilization are the Ponecliffs. * Joy Boy attempts to raise Noah with Poseidon's aid, but he breaks his end of the bargain to Merman Island and Noah is never raised, leaving it to await the day it could be used. 800 years ago * After a great war, Shandora is destroyed. * The Void Century ends. * An organization of twenty kings comes together to create an alliance known as the World Government. As they come to power, they control and censor everything that has happened in the last 100 years, at the same time outlawing worldwide the ability to research and read the Ponecliffs. 700 years ago * A bridge begins construction somewhere in East Blue region on the island of Tequila Wolf, with an unknown purpose. 500 years ago * Oars, a ruler over a nation of brigands from around the world, dies of frostbite traveling through the Northern Lands and remains preserved in the ice. 460 years ago * A cure is found for the Tree Fever that had plagued the land of Lvneel, almost wiping out a majority of the inhabitants. 'X300's' ???/400 years ago * June 21: Noland departs from Vira with his crew. Following the Grand Compass, they happen upon a merchant selling an unusual artifact from Skypiea called a "waver". * During his journies, Noland arrives on Green Bit, where he protects the dwarves from humans; he is made a hero and a statue is erected in his honor. * May 12: Noland arrives on Jaya island and brings about the end of a horrible disease that made the Shandia sick. * 4 years later, a large portion of Jaya is shot into the air by the Knock Up Stream. The war between the Skypieans and the Shandia begins. * November 16: Noland brings the King of Lvneel to Jaya to show him the treasures of the people there. He sets sail with 3 ships; however, due to a storm, two are sacrificed to protect the King. When they arrive on Jaya (November 16th), there is no one living there and the City of Gold is gone. * 6 months later, Noland is executed for his "lies" about the city of Gold. He dies claiming the city fell into the ocean. * Zeref Dragneel is born. * Natsu Dragneel is born and Zeref Dragneel creates E.N.D.. * Gajeel Redfox is born. * Sting Eucliffe is born. * Rogue Cheney is born. * Wendy Marvell is born. X384 * Roubaul creates Nirvana. X391 * Dragon Civil War breaks. ??? * Dragons teach humans Dragon Slayer Magic. * Acnologia is born. * Dragons conceal their souls within the bodies of Dragon Slayers in order to travel in time. * Anna opens the Eclipse Gate for the Dragons to travel to the future. * Zirconis dies. 'X600's' 200 years ago * The St. Briss leaves from the Briss Kingdom carrying a crew towards the Grand Line region. The crew makes it to Skypiea but then vanishes without a trace. * The World Government makes an alliance with Merrman Island after centuries of discrimination. * The Fighting Fish appear near Green Bit. X673/160 years ago * Mavis Vermilion is born. * Zera is born. * Dorry is born. * Brogy is born. X679/154 years ago * The Red Lizard Guild was destroyed by Blue Skull in a guild war in Tenrou Island. Mavis Vermilion is the only survivor. X686/149 years ago April * The Fairy Tail Guild is founded. * Mavis Vermilion is appointed the first Guild Master. * The Phantom Lord Guild is founded by Geoffrey. July * The Second Trade War begins. X688/147 years ago February * Mages intervene in the Second Trade War. Mavis' skill as a tactician is acknowledged. X690/145 years ago * The Second Trade War ends, and the Inter-Guild Dispute Interdiction Treaty is signed into law. X696/141 years ago * Dr. Kureha is born. 'X700's' X700/137 years ago X731/106 years ago X736/101 years ago X737/100 years ago * Dorry and Brogy begin their Duel on Little Garden. * The disease-carrying Kestia is believed to be extinct. X739/98 years ago X741/96 years ago * Yuri Dreyar marries. X746/92 years ago X748/90 years ago * Brook is born. March * Makarov Dreyar is born. X750/88 years ago * Mavis Vermilion's grave is built on Tenrou Island. As per her last wishes, Precht is made Fairy Tail's second Guild Master. X753/84 years ago * Yuri Dreyar dies. X755/82 years ago * The Grand Magic Games are created. X756/81 years ago * Hajrudin is born. X758/79 years ago * Sengoku is born. X759/78 years ago * Rayleigh Silvers is born. * Garp D. Monkey is born. X760/77 years ago * Roger D. Gol is born. X761/76 years ago * Tsuru is born. X763/74 years ago * Newgate Ward is born. X764/73 years ago * Crocus is born. * Precht's fascination with Black Magic, and Warrod Sequen leaves the guild. X767/70 years ago * Lao G is born. X766/61 years ago * Jora is born. X763/58 years ago * Borsalino is born. X760/55 years ago * Sakazuki is born. X757/52 years ago * Laboon arrives at Reverse Mountain with the Rumbar Pirates. He is left behind with Crocus at the Twin Capes to wait for them. * Oimo and Kashi are tricked into working for the World Government. * Machvise is born. X755/50 years ago * Moria Gecko is born. X754/49 years ago * Kuzan is born. * The Rumbar Pirates are forced to split in two after half the crew, including captain Yorki, contract an incurable disease. Brook takes control over the healthy half of the crew. * The Rumbar Pirates are annihilated by an unknown assailant in the Florian Triangle, leaving no survivors. * Trebol is born. X753/48 years ago * Brook's soul (thanks to the Revive-Revive Fruit) finds his body, only to realize that it has rotted away, leaving only his skeleton and afro intact. X752/47 years ago * Kuma Bartholomew is born. * Urouge is born. * Gildarts Clive is born. X751/46 years ago * Crocodile is born. * Jimbei is born. * Senor Pink is born. X750/45 years ago * Diamante is born. * Jude Heartfilia is born. X749/44 years ago * Makarov is made one of the Ten Wizard Saints. * Kyros is born. X748/43 years ago * Mihawk Dracule is born. * Layla Heartfilia is born. X747/42 years ago * Bege Capone is born. * Boodle and his followers flee to Organ Island from pirate attacks and set up Orange Town. X746/41 years ago * Spandam is born. * Doflamingo Don Quixote is born. * Arlong is born. * Vergo is born. X745/40 years ago * Iceburg is born. * Bell-mere is born. * Teech D. Marshall is born. * Pica is born. X744/39 years ago * Shanks is born. * Hancock Boa is born. * Rocinante Don Quixote is born. X743/38 years ago * Doctor Hiriluk returns to Drum Island and begins his research into finding a cure for the sickness that plagues his homeland. X742/37 years ago * Jabra is born. * Rex D. Monkey is born. X741/36 years ago * Flam Cutty is born. * Chaser Smoker is born. * Kumadori is born. * Everlue forces Zekua Melon to write '''Daybreak'. X740/35 years ago * Scarlett is born. X739/34 years ago * Hina is born. X738/33 years ago * X Drake is born. * Doflamingo Don Quixote's mother dies. * Gladius is born. * Zekua Melon finishes writing Daybreak and returns to his family. * Zekua Melon commits suicide. X737/32 years ago * Blueno is born. * Borsalino, age 26, and Sakazuki age 23, join the Navy. X736/31 years ago * Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki is born. * Hawkins Basil is born. * Apoo Scratchmen is born. * Fukuro is born. * Doflamingo Don Quixote kills his father. X735/30 years ago * Robin Nico is born. * Lucci Rob is born. * Hordy Jones is born. * Kuzan, age 19, joins the Navy. * Don Chinjao engages in a fight with Garp D. Monkey and ends up getting his pointy head blunted, preventing him from reaching his treasures and leading him to hold a grudge against Garp. * Monet is born. * Buffalo is born. X734/29 years ago * Jura Neekis is born. * Reedus Jonah is born. * Sharley is born. * Viola is born. X733/28 years ago * Roger D. Gol discovers he has a fatal disease. Preparing for what would be his greatest journey, he recruits Crocus as ship doctor. * Olvia Nico leaves Ohara and her daughter Robin to embark on a Ponecliff expedition. X732/27 years ago * In the midst of a journey that has already taken them to Skypiea, Water 7, and all the way to the New World region, the Roger Pirates face off against pirate Shiki. Roger escapes, while Shiki suffers massive losses and gets a steering wheel implanted into his head. * Kalifa is born. * Wicca is born. X731/26 years ago * Wan Chanzi is born. * Sharley is left in the care of a then 15-year old Arlong by her father. * Law Trafalgar is born. X730/25 years ago * After completing a journey that takes them all the way to Raftel at the end of the Grand Line region, Roger D. Gol then disbands his pirate crew, allowing them to return to peaceful lives of their choosing. * Laxus Dreyar is born. * Kaku is born. * Warren Rocko is born. * Upon hearing of the capture of Roger, the Flying Pirate, Shiki the Gold Lion, invades and goes on a rampage throughout Navyford, but before being brought down and defeated by Sengoku and Garp D. Monkey. He is later sent to be imprisoned into Level 6 of Impel Down for his actions. * Sharley predicts the coming of the great pirate era that comes a year later. Great Age of Pirates X729/24 years ago * The great pirate Roger D. Gol is sentenced to death. Roger's speech before his death leads pirates to the regions of Grand Line to seek out his hidden treasure, dubbed 'One Piece'. This event marks the beginning of an era called "The Great Age of Pirates" (大海賊時代, Dai Kaizoku Jidai). * Shanks and Rex begins their journey as pirate captains by asking Buggy to join one of their crew. This is the last time the pair meets before parting ways. * Duval is born. * Joey Fullborn is born. * Bonney Jewelry is born. * Chico=C=Hammitt is born. * Bartolomeo is born. * Bixlow is born. * Baby 5 is born. * The legendary Shipwright Tom is put on trial for building Roger D. Gol's ship, the Oro Jackson. He was given ten years to complete his idea of a Sea Train to be exonerated of this crime. X728/23 years ago * Blue Pegasus Guild is formed by Master Bob. * Kid Eustass is born. * Tashigi is born. * Koala is born. X727/22 years ago * Fried Justine is born. * Evergreen is born. * Nab Lasaro is born. * Kinana is born. * Hibiki Lates is born. * Ren Akatsuki is born. * Ace D. Portgaz is born as "Ace D. Gol". His mother, Rouge D. Portgaz, dies shortly after his birth. * Olvia Nico is captured by the Navy and her comrades are killed. Saul D. Jaguar frees her and deserts the Navy. Olvia Nico returns to Ohara. Her daughter Robin Nico meets Saul. * Ohara Incident: Ohara is burned to the ground by a Buster Call summoned by the CP9. Professor Clover, Olvia and all Oharan citizens are killed. Robin Nico, the sole survivor, begins her life on the run from the World Government with a 79,000,000 Berry bounty. Saul D. Jaguar presumably dies when he is frozen by Aokiji. * Gaimon arrives at the Gold Island and through a mishap is trapped inside a treasure chest. He is left behind by his crew. * Hatchan saves Rayleigh Silvers out at sea and subsequently befriends him. * Shiki escapes from Impel Down. * Kuina is born. * Shanks first meets Yasopp while near Syrup Village. * Nojiko is born. * Sabo is born. * Sugar is born. X726/21 years ago * Zolo Roronoa is born. * Erza Scarlet is born. * Mirajane Strauss is born. * Jellal Fernandes is born. * Lyon Vastia is born. * Sanji is born. * Billy Heartfilia is born. X725/20 years ago * Nami is born. * Bell-mere, a Navy officer, is caught in a battle between the Navy and pirates. She survives and takes two orphans she finds, Nami and Nojiko, back to Coco Village; she later adopts both girls as her daughters. * Gray Fullbuster is born. * Stelly is born. * Cana Alberona is born to Gildarts Clive and Cornelia. * Kuween is born. * Elfman Strauss is born. * Laki Olietta is born. * Jet is born. * Droy is born. * Alzack Connell is born. * Bisca Mulan is born. * Jenny Realight is born * Toby Horhorta is born * Yuka Suzuki is born. November * Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia leave Love & Lucky due to another pregnancy. X724/19 years ago * Hancock Boa and her sisters are kidnapped and become slaves of the Celestial Dragons. * Juvia Loxar is born. * Luffy D. Monkey is born. * Lisanna Strauss is born. * Usopp is born. * Levy McGarden is born. * Sherry Blendy is born. * Max Alors is born. * Zoldeo performed an unknown taboo, and is fused with Caprico. * Lucy Heartfilia is born to Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia. * Risley Law is born. X723/18 years ago * Vivi Nefeltari is born. * Vijeeter Ecor is born. * Eve Tearm is born. * Orga Nanagear is born. * Kagura Mikazuchi is born. * Millianna is born. X722/17 years ago * Chopper Tony Tony is born on Drum Island. He becomes an outcast of his herd because of his blue nose. * Araña Webb is born. * An incident on an island leaves five hundred soldiers being held hostage by pirates. The pirates demand their captain be made king of the island in exchange for the release of the five hundred captives. The World Government sends in one thirteen year old boy to end the hostage situation; he kills the five hundred soldiers and then the pirates when they open fire on him. The boy later goes on to become the top killing machine of the secret CP9: Lucci Rob. * Yukino Agria joins Sabertooth. * An unnamed King of an unnamed kingdom had visited Kamabakka Kingdom on Momoiro Island. After he returned, he was a queer. This incident tore the kingdom and the family apart, and they were later exiled. Bellett, son of this unnamed king, became a pirate and would later blame Ivankov Emporio for this incident. * Ace D. Portgaz and Sabo start saving up money in order to buy a pirate ship, leave Dawn Island, and become pirates. * Queen Otohime begins her campaign of gathering signatures from her fellow mermaid, mermen and fishfolk in order to appease the World Government so that both mermen and humans can coexist together in peace. X721/16 years ago * Princess Shirahoshi is born. * Yukino Agria is born. * Rebecca is born. * Tiger Fisher, who was enslaved by the Celestial Dragons for several years, breaks free and heads back to Merman Island. He talks with King Neptune about deciding to going back to Marie Jois and free all of the slaves that he regretfully left behind. * Dellinger is born. * The extermination of the people of Flevance occurs. Law Trafalgar is recruited into the Don Quixote Pirates. X720/15 years ago * A year after escaping, the adventurer Tiger Fisher goes back and scales the Red Line in order to attack Marie Jois, starting a rebellion that ultimately frees all of the slaves of the Celestial Dragons, including Hancock Boa and her sisters. * Tiger Fisher rebrands the mark of the Celestial Dragons on the freed mermen slaves into the mark of the sun and forms the Sun Pirates. * The Boa sisters are found by Gloriosa, Rayleigh Silvers and Shakuyaku, who take them back to Amazon Lily. * Under the orders of Doflamingo Don Quixote, Vergo joins the Navy. X719/14 years ago * Shortly after Rax's conversation with his father Garp D. Monkey, Luffy is taken by his father, to train with Dadan Curly in Magnolia Town and meets his adopted brother Ace D. Portgaz. Luffy soon forms a brotherhood with Ace and Sabo based on their shared desire to become pirates. * Gray's family is killed by Deliora and he is taken in by Ur. * The Celestial Dragons come to visit the Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island. The Bluejam Pirates set fire to the Gray Terminal in preparation for their arrival, but most who reside there are saved from being burnt to death by Dragon D. Monkey and the Revolutionaries. * Ur sacrifices herself to seal Deliora. * Gray joins Fairy Tail. X718/13 years ago * Vivi becomes the vice leader of the Sand Sand Band. * Beth Vanderwood is born. * Toto and his son Kohza set off from Alubarna to set up a village in the Oasis of Yuba. * Hancock Boa becomes the new empress of the Kuja and captain of the Kuja Pirates. She is also given a position in the Seven Warlords of the Sea. * Rocinante Don Quixote is killed by his brother, Doflamingo Don Quixote. X717/12 years ago * Red-Haired Shanks, then twenty seven years old, was invited by Rex to came at his hometown and decides to stay there. Luffy accidentally eats the Gum-Gum Fruit, giving him rubber powers and an inability to swim. Higuma is eaten by a Neptunian in an incident involving Luffy, Rex, and Shanks. Shanks and Rex leaves Fushia Village after staying there for almost a year. * Sherria Blendy is born. * Erza escapes the Tower of Heaven and joins Fairy Tail. * The Celestial Dragons come to visit the Goa Kingdom. The Bluejam Pirates has set fire to the Gray Terminal in preparation for their arrival, but most who reside there are saved from being burnt to death by Dragon D. Monkey and the Revolutionaries. * Sabo is attacked by a World Noble and presumed dead. He is rescued by Dragon, but loses all of his memories and joins the revolutionaries. * The pirate captain Cricket Mombran arrives at Jaya. He stays to search for the truth about whether his ancestor was a liar so that he may be liberated from his family curse. His crew abandons him shortly afterwards. * Chouchou's owner, Hocker, sets up his pet shop in Orange Town. * The famous actress Cindry Victoria dies in a tragic accident. Dr. Hogback meets the Warlord Moria Gecko, along with Absalom and Perona. * Hatchan visits Shakuyaku and Rayleigh Silvers for the last time after joining the Sun Pirates. * The revolutionaries start to look for Robin Nico. * The Sun Pirates meet Koala, a young girl who was a slave of the Celestial Dragons. Tiger Fisher rebrands her slave mark into the mark of the sun, making her the first human to bear the Sun Pirates' emblem. * Upon returning Koala to her home island, Tiger Fisher is ambushed by the Navy led by Vice Admirals Kuzan, Borsalino, and Sakazuki. After barely escaping the island with a Navy ship stolen by his crew, Tiger chooses to die rather than receive a transfusion of the human blood on the ship. * Angered by Tiger's death, Arlong heads back to Foolshout Island to get revenge on the Navy, only to be defeated and captured by same three Vice Admirals. He is then imprisoned in Impel Down. X716/11 years ago July 7 * Layla opens the Eclipse Gate in order for the Dragons, and their respective Dragon Slayers, to arrive. * Natsu is found by Makarov and invited to join Fairy Tail. * Mystogan leaves Edolas through an Anima portal and enters Earth Land. Other Dates * Jimbei agrees to the World Government's terms and becomes one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, which allows Arlong to be released from prison. Unfortunately, this led to a massive disagreement between Jimbei and Arlong that caused the Sun Pirates to disband into three factions: The Arlong Pirates, the Macro Pirates, and Jimbei's crew. * Layla dies of Magic Deficiency Disease. * Zeff returns from the Grand Line region. A storm sinks the Orbit and Zeff's pirate ship. Zeff and Sanji end up stranded on an uninhabited island with very little food for 85 days and are eventually saved. Baratie is opened. * Grammi dies at the hands of Zoldeo. * Carrot is born. * Pepper is born. * Onion is born. X715/10 years ago * After capturing ships holding Heavenly Tribute for the Celestial Dragons and blackmailing the World Government for the position, Doflamingo Don Quixote becomes a Warlord. * Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna's parents die and they join Fairy Tail. * Doflamingo frames Dold Riku III and his soldiers for various crimes against their own citizens before swooping in and claiming the position of king of Dressrosa. * Queen Shagotte sends unborn Exceeds from Edolas to Earth Land. * Arlong invades Coco Village and begins to build his empire. Bell-mère is murdered by him and Nami is conscripted into the Arlong Pirates. * Happy is born from an egg hatched by Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna. * Tom completes the Sea Train, the Puffing Tom. It took an extra four years for him and the others to add the tracks to other islands. * Carla is born from an egg hatched by Wendy Marvell. * CP5, led by Spandam, frames Tom, who is carted away to Enies Lobby. Flam Cutty is presumed dead after attempting to stop the sea train that was carrying Tom. * Laxus Dreyar becomes an S-Class Mage. * Princess Shirahoshi gets touched by Decken Vander IX, making her a target for his powers. * Romeo Conbolt is born. * Queen Otohime is assassinated, causing an uproar on Merman Island. * Lector is born. * Shirahoshi is locked inside Hard-Shell Tower of Ryugu Palace to protect her from Decken's projectile gifts and threats. X714/9 years ago * A violent war occurs on Gloom Island, coating the island in blood and dead bodies and ingraining a violent personality into the Humandrills of the island. * Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin leads an anti-government rebellion, but was kidnapped by Zoldeo. X713/8 years ago * Dr. Hiriluk finds Chopper Tony Tony and saves his life. He takes Chopper in as his assistant and surrogate son. * Charm Magic is outlawed. * Gunfall is replaced as the Sky Lord of Skypiea by Eneru in a coup d'État. * Erza Scarlet becomes an S-Class Mage. * A World Leader meeting is held at Marie Jois with the World Council to discuss Dragon and his Revolutionary movement. * Doctor Hiriluk dies; upon his death, Chopper Tony Tony goes to live with Doctor Kureha, who begins to teach him how to be a real doctor. * Two fans of the book on Noland Monbran, Masira and his brother Shojo, show up at Jaya to help Cricket Monbran in his efforts to settle things with his ancestor. * Momonosuke Kozuki is born. X712/7 years ago * The Veggie Pirates are formed. * The Alvarez Empire attempts to invade Ishgar in order to capture Lumen Histoire, but is stopped by Etherion. * Rob Lucci, Kaku and Kalifa from CP9 go undercover and join the Galley-La Company in order to learn more about Pluton's blueprints. Blueno goes to Water 7 with them but gets work as a bartender instead. * Gildarts Clive leaves for the 100-year mission. * Brook is captured on Thriller Bark, where his shadow is taken by Moria Gecko and transferred to the corpse of the samurai Ryuma. Brook manages to escape after wreaking havoc on Thriller Bark and creating his legacy among its inhabitants as "The Humming Swordsman". * Loke disobeys Karen Lilica, and the latter is killed by Angel. Loke is unable to return to the Celestial World. * Moon Drip Ritual is started. * Mirajane becomes an S-Class Mage. X711/6 years ago * Flam Cutty shows up alive at Water 7. He receives Pluton's blueprints from Iceburg. Flam Cutty assumes the name 'Franky'. * Lisanna is sent to Edolas after she presumably died. * Robin Nico is hired by Crocodile into Baroque Works as his partner. * Mystogan becomes an S-Class Mage. X710/5 years ago * Captain Kuro fakes his own death and takes on the name Klahadore. He becomes the butler for Kaya's family. * Axe-Hand Morgan is honored for bringing in the infamous "Captain Kuro" and begins his rise to power in the Navy. * The Franky Family begins to collect 200,000,000 berries. * Ace D. Portgaz leaves Luffy's hometown. X709/4 years ago * Vivi and Igaram join Baroque Works to find out information on who runs it. * The Spade Pirates are founded by Ace D. Portgaz. * Kaya's parents die. Soon afterward, Kaya falls ill. * Coby accidentally ends up as the chore boy for the pirate Alvida. * In defiance of Dr. Vegapunk, Caesar Clown performs an experiment involving chemical weaponry on Punk Hazard. The experiment destroys the island's entire ecosystem and leaves many prisoners paralyzed. X708/3 years ago * Blackbeard and his crew raid Drum Island. Wapol flees in fear. Don Krieg leaves the East Blue to conquer the Grand Line. He is defeated by Mihawk Dracule but manages to escape with his main ship. Chouchou's owner goes to the hospital and never returns. * Cavendish appears in the New World as a powerful new Super Rookie. X707/2 years ago * Luffy leaves Fushia Village on his quest to become the King of the Pirates. He subsequently runs into Billy and Lucy, and frees Coby from Alvida by defeating her. * Luffy, Billy, Lucy, and Coby meets/reunites with Natsu Dragneel and Happy. * The six meet, battle, and defeat Bora. * Billy and Lucy is invited to join Fairy Tail. * Billy and Lucy joins Fairy Tail. * Natsu Dragneel, Luffy D. Monkey, Billy Heartfilia, & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Vulcan (Macao Conbolt) * Macao Conbolt is saved by Natsu, Luffy, Billy and Lucy and brought back to his son, Romeo Conbolt. * Zolo saves Rika from Soro, Helmeppo's dog. For defying him and struck out Soro, Helmeppo has Zolo crucified for nine days without food or water. Luffy rescues Zolo and recruits him as his first crew member. Coby joins the Navy. * Nami agrees to travel with Luffy for their mutual convenience. Luffy, Nami, and Zolo defeat Buggy and his crew at Orange Town, obtaining a map of the Grand Line. * Team Natsu gains two new members. The newly formed team and the Straw Hats stops the Eisenwald Guild from assassinating the Guild Masters with Lullaby. * Lullaby is defeated and the Guild Masters are saved. * Klahadore plans to kill Kaya and inherit her fortune, but the Straw Hats help Usopp defeat him and his crew. They receive the Merry Go from Merry, and Usopp joins their crew. The Straw Hat Pirates' jolly roger is born. * Erza Scarlet vs. Natsu Dragneel * Erza is arrested by the Magic Council, Natsu is arrested along with her, they are both later released. * Natsu, Luffy, Lucy, Nami, Billy, Zolo, Usopp, and Gray confront and defeat Lyon and his team on Galuna Island. * Erza Scarlet arrives on Galuna Island and, thanks to her, it is saved. * Lyon joins Lamia Scale. * Luffy defeats Don Krieg at the Baratie, and Sanji joins the Straw hats. * Phantom Lord starts a Guild War with Fairy Tail. * Fairy Tail wins and Phantom Lord is disbanded. * At Coco Village, Arlong breaks his agreement with Nami and is subsequently defeated along with his entire crew. Nami joins the Straw Hats for real this time. * Having defeated three people with high bounties, Luffy receives his first bounty from the Navy: 30 million berries. The discovers the Grand Line Region. * Loke revealed his true origin, and was pardoned by Celestial Spirit King with Lucy's help. * Team Natsu and the Straw Hats goes on vacation. Their vacation is cut short when they are attacked and forced to, eventually, combat Jellal Fernandes, his henchman, and Trinity Raven in the Tower of Heaven. * Simon sacrifices his life for Erza. * Jellal and Ultear MilkovichUltear convince the Magic Council to use Etherion which activates the R-System. Afterwards, they destroy the Magic Council's building. The Magic Council was disbanded, but was reformed under the decree of Fiore's King. * Juvia and Gajeel join Fairy Tail. * A coup leads to Vira being taken over. * The annual Fantasia Parade is interrupted by Laxus Dreyar starting the Battle of Fairy Tail. * Natsu, Luffy and Gajeel defeat Laxus. * Laxus is excommunicated from Fairy Tail for endangering people's lives. * The Straw Hats and Team Natsu befriend Vivi Nefeltari, defeat Wapol, recruit Chopper Tony Tony, meet Dorry and Brogy, and head to Alabasta. Dalton is appointed as ruler of the renamed Sakura Kingdom. When they dismantle Baroque Works and take down Crocodile, the government covers it up. Crocodile is arrested by Tashigi and Chaser Smoker in Alabasta, both of whom are promoted for their efforts. The drought ends and peace returns to the country. Princess Vivi returns to Alabasta after having disappeared a few years prior. Robin Nico joins the Straw Hats. * Allied Forces is formed to confront and dissolve one corner of the Dark Gild's Balam Alliance, the Oración Seis. Oración Seis is defeated and sent to prison. * Jellal is revived, redeemed, but imprisoned. * Wendy Marvell and Carla join Fairy Tail. * Eneru is defeated by the Straw Hats. Gan Fall returns as God of Skypiea. The war between the Skypieans and Shandia ends. * Gildarts Clive returns to Fairy Tail and the guild is abducted by the Edolas Royal Army. * Happy and Carla learn the truth about their existence. * Luffy, Natsu, Nami, Lucy, Zolo, Erza, Usopp, Billy, Sanji, Gray, Chopper, Gajeel, Robin, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and the Edolas Fairy Tail defeat the Royal Army and Straw Hats and Fairy Tail is sent back to Earth Land. *Mystogan became the new King of Edolas. * Exceeds arrive in Earth Land. * Lisanna returns to Earth Land. * Panther Lily joins Fairy Tail. * Foxy's Davy Back Fight winning streak, after 920 victories, is broken. * Fairy Tail begins its S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. * Macao Conbolt becomes temporary the fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail. * Wakaba Mine becomes the fourth Master's Advisor. * Grimoire Heart declares war on Fairy Tail. * War ends with Fairy Tail victorious. * Zoldeo dies. * Zancrow dies. * Hades dies. * S-Class Mage Promotion Trial is suspended. * Tenrou Island is supposedly destroyed by Acnologia and right before that, Fairy Tail and the Straw Hats were teleported and rescued by an unknown savior. * Jellal's memories come back. * CP9 leader Spandam accidentally summons a Buster Call to Enies Lobby, annihilating the island of justice. The destruction is blamed on the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail, all of whom are assigned bounties. Franky joins them. * The X707 Grand Magic Games occur. * The Eclipse Project is halted. * Rex and Shanks makes contact with Whitebeard. Despite Navy efforts, the two meet with each other. * Revolutionaries conquer Centaurea. * Over a thousand shadows abducted by Warlord Moria Gecko are returned to their original owners. Most suspect Moria was defeated; however, Moria retains his Warlord status and no reports are released on any such defeat. * "Fire Fist" Ace was defeated by Blackbeard. He is handed in to the Navy, who set a date for his execution. The World Government summons all the Seven Warlords of the Sea to rally together with the Navy for a war against Whitebeard. Blackbeard is appointed to the position of Warlord for his role in bringing in Ace. & Brook joins the Straw Hats. * Silver Fullbuster freezes entire Sun Village mistaking ”The Eternal Flame” as a Demon. * Jackal massacres the Magic Council. * Fairy Tail declares war on Tartaros. * Oración Seis escape from prison. * Jellal defeats Oración Seis and recruits them into Crime Sorciere. * Fairy Tail guild building and parts of Magnolia are destroyed. * Gray acquires Ice Devil Slayer Magic from Silver after defeating him. * Face devices are destroyed by Dragons. * Mard Geer is killed by Zeref, who reclaims the book of E.N.D.. * War ends with Fairy Tail victorious. * At the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy punches a World Noble in the face, and Kuma Bartholomew sends everyone flying to separate parts of the world. * Luffy D. Monkey, Billy Heartfilia, Happy, and Natsu, breaks into Impel Down, from which Buggy happens to be trying to escape. 243 prisoners successfully escape the prison, marking the first mass breakout in its history. * The Battle of Navyford takes place. Both Luffy's and Ace's heritages' are revealed to the world's public. Ace D. Portgaz dies when Admiral Akainu's magma fist goes through his chest. Blackbeard reveals that he invaded Impel Down in order to liberate and recruit several convicts from the apocryphal Level 6: Vasco Shot, Devon Catarina, Wolf San Juan, Pizarro Avalo, and the former chief jailer of Impel Down, Shiryu. Newgate Ward dies standing up at Navyford. Teech D. Marshall somehow steals and assimilates Whitebeard's Curséd Fruit power, making him the only human known to wield the power of two Curséd Fruits. The battle is brought to an end with the arrival of Rex D. Monkey, Shanks and the Thunder Dino and Red-Haired Pirates. * Garp D. Monkey and Sengoku resign from the Navy. * Luffy D. Monkey, Billy Heartfilia, Happy, Natsu, Jimbei, Law Trafalgar, and the Heart Pirates are the first males ever permitted to set foot on Amazon Lily, an island that is usually off-limits to men. * Luffy, Billy , Happy, Natsu, Jimbei, and Rayleigh Silvers return to Navyford. They sailed around the island once, Luffy rang the Ox Bell sixteen times and gave a silent prayer, and they left once again on the Kuja Pirates' ship. * The original childhood lab of Dr. Vegapunk on Karakuri Island explodes after Franky presses a self-destruct button in the lab. This event becomes known to the world as the "Nightmare of Baldimore". Soon after that, Franky causes another incident, which would become known as The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Baldimore. * Fairy Tail dissolves and the Straw Hat Pirates was disbanded for two years in order to allow themselves to train and become stronger. * Makarov subsequently departs to Alvarez Empire. * Buggy is invited into the Seven Warlords of the Sea and accepts. X706/1 years ago * A great battle takes place between the Navy and the combined forces of Duval and his Rosy Life Riders, Hatchan, and Kuma Bartholomew, over the Straw Hat Pirates' ship, the Thousand Sunny. In the end, the Navy were forced to retreat, with the Rosy Life Riders, Hatchan, and Kuma sustaining serious damage. The Thousand Sunny was left unharmed. * Bisca Mulan & Alzack Connell get married. * An argument occurs between Admirals Aokiji and Akainu for the vacant position of Fleet Admiral. The two engage in a duel to the death on Punk Hazard, which lasted for ten days and left both men severely wounded. In the end, Sakazuki wins and is promoted to the position of fleet admiral. This results in the transfer of Navyford to the New World Region, the relocation of the G-1 branch, the resignation of Aokiji from the Navy, and the reconstruction of the Navy. The battle causes one side of Punk Hazard to be permanently embroiled in flames, leaving the other half permanently frozen over. The World Military draft is held, and the two vacant Admiral positions are filled by Issho (Fujitora) and Ryokugyu. * After defeating the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates in the Payback War, Teech D. Marshall acquired great notoriety in the New World by conquering all of Whitebeard's former sphere of influence, attacking and murdering Curséd Fruit users, and stealing their abilities to increase the abilities of his crew, resulting in him usurping Whitebeard's previous status as one of the Four Emperors. * Bartolomeo appears in the New World as a powerful new Super Rookie. * Law Trafalgar obtained a bounty of 440,000,000 berries for unknown reasons. After sending the disembodied (but living) hearts of 100 pirates to Navyford, he was appointed to a Warlord position. X705/Current Storyline * Gray Fullbuster joins Avatar to spy on the cult. * Natsu Dragneel unexpectedly appears in Crocus during the Grand Magic Games and is reunited with Lucy Heartfilia. * Natsu and Lucy search for the members of Fairy Tail, starting with Wendy Marvell. * Orochi's Fin invasion takes place in Margaret Town. * Avatar attempts to execute Operation Purification, but is defeated by Team Natsu. * Fairy Tail is re-established. * Erza Scarlet is elected the Seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Translation and Dub Issues External Links *World Timeline - One Piece Encyclopedia *Timeline - Fairy Tail Wiki Trivia *... References Site Navigation *... Category:History Category:Lists